Seshat Sheikh
Seshat (also given as Sefkhet-Abwy and Seshet) is the Egyptian Goddess of Writing and Measurements and one of the heroines of Kamigami no Asobi. Her wish is to be recognized first and foremost for her skills and to be better than Thoth at at least one subject. However, she hasn't realized that she has already bested Thoth at the use of the guitar. Personality Seshat is somewhat a forgetful, stern and bold girl. However, once someone gets to know her better, she becomes very talkative and nice. Seshat is also rather frank and direct, never hesitating to speak out her mind. She’s now responsible for teaching Thoth about love. Tied to this, she also hates waiting and will do anything to make Thoth fall in love with her, not because she loves him, but because by doing so she gets her wish granted. Seshat is a very ambitious person, as she declared that she will do anything to fulfill her wish, and is ready to go as far as murdering someone or manipulating others in cold blood. She is extremely selfish and values her life over the lives of others, stating she has no problem sacrificing others in order to save herself. She also has a lot of pride, refusing to surrender no matter how far into a corner she's pushed, as long as the chance for victory remains. Although she mostly appears to be calm, she also has an eruptive nature and is easily snapped when someone makes fun of her. She can also be pretty stubborn to show no weaknesses. Seshat has a very thoughtful side and often worries with herself being capable of being good enough at the guitar or being a good Goddess. However, she does not let her personal worries bother her in times where her leadership is needed and she does all in her might to help her friends out. The anime shows that Seshat is very fond of animals, yet she is distanced or even nervous in front of them at first. Her favorite animal is the Leopard, which may be a reference to her Goddess Form. Seshat can be considered to be a tsundere since she tries to hide her feelings for Thoth with harshness. Ever since she was a child she had a hard time making friends as they disliked her. As a result, she had a cold demeanor toward people at the start of the series due to her relationship with her family. This led her to create notebooks filled with information on classmates in an attempt to make friends. In Chapter 106, when Seshat had lost her ribbon, she becomes very emotional and sad, wanting to find the ribbon very badly. Unlike her usual self, when Ame insulted her for caring so much about a ribbon, she cried innocently, scaring the girl into speaking in her accent and helping in finding the ribbon. Thoth also noted that she felt more womanly as Seshat was meek and quite happy when he tried to buy a replacement ribbon for her and when she hugged him for finding her actual ribbon, but prefers her usual self better. It should be noted that she treasured the ribbon for two key reasons: because her mother gave it to her, and secondly because Thoth told her when they were young that it would look good on her. Relationships Thoth Thoth and Seshat are childhood friend, sort of. Thoth is very strict towards Seshat, often reminding her to do her job and leaving her to fend for herself most of the time. He often poses deep questions to her about how humanity is the way it is in a bid to find out her thoughts on such issues. However, Seshat has a deep-seated inferiority complex that is specifically directed towards Thoth. This inferiority complex is not only one that takes its roots from Thoth being her intellectual superior, but also stemming from the fact that he receives far more attention from, not only other Gods, but also humans, than she does. Ame Seshat admires Ame's song. She apologizes to Ame, stating that her singing entranced her, as she had never heard music like that before. Abilities * Extreme Durability: Seshat has received punches from Thoth that, literally, sent her at least 50 feet up in the air, and after landing from the punch, she is still able to walk it off but cannot hide that her bones were sore once landed on impact.